Naruto: La Leyenda Del Viento Negro
by RedLadyVampire
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Descubriendo una verdad, nuestro héroe termina dolido y traicionado contra aquellos que eran muy cercanos a el, años mas tarde comienza desde cero en una nueva aldea, donde aprenderá un nuevo estilo de combatir a sus contrincantes.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mega fans de Fanfiction, yo aquí la súper ardiente y sensualona de LadyRedVampire, después de casi dos años in-activa, al fin soy capaz de subir una historia, y todo gracias a mi buen amigo...redoblen de tambores por favor- dijo la chica mientras a su lado aparece una menta vestida de mayordomo gracias Mentita...les presento a Kachorro-.

- Jejeje hola amigos -Saludó Kachorro con una sonrisa-

Bueno chicos, a mi buen amigo Kachorro, pues gracias a el, al fin tuve la oportunidad de subir un Fic, en esta historia hago honores a lo que son los viejos tiempos, tú que nos dices Kachorro de esta historia?- pregunto animada la chica -.

- Pues sin duda esta idea es algo que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, el tipo de personajes, el ambiente en el que se lleva sin duda es muy llamativo, espero buenos resultados de ella -Respondió Kachorro-

Ambos esperamos los buenos resultados, bien mucho parloteo, ahora de ficsss! xD

- Pues a darle Lady-chan -Dijo Kachorro mirando a su socia-

Ahora lo agrego..-dije empezando a teclear -

- Bueno ahora solo queda el descargo de responsabilidades ¿Quieres hacerlo tu o lo hago yo Lady-chan? -Pregunto Kachorro-

etto...creo, serias tan amable de hacerme este pequeño inconveniente? ^.^U

- Bueno amigos queremos decirles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia nos pertenecen, todos tienen grandes creador a los cuales admiramos, sin más que decir creo que ya pueden disfrutar de la historia.

Dialogo del personaje: -Hola Naruto-

Pensamiento de personaje: -"Que sexi es Naruto"-

Dialogo de demonio / Espiritu: -**Es un honor conocerte en personam Naruto-**

Pensamiento de demonio / Espiritu: **-"que divertido será el chico"-**

Capitulo 1: Foragido

Nos encontramos en las lejanas tierras de Iwa, unas tierras desoladas y desérticas como las de Sunagakure, pero con la enorme diferencia que por estos lugares no hay arena, sino tierra seca y agrietada debido a los extremos climas de la zona. A lo lejos por el horizonte se pueden ver dos siluetas caminando con tranquilidad.

La primera silueta es la de una joven alta de cabello largo y verde, piel clara, hermosos ojos color violeta y de carnosos labios pintados de rojo. Su atuendo consta de un bikini revelador color negro con unas rayas amarillas en la parte alta, lleva un chaleco abierto y de color rojo. Una falda de color naranja adornada en tiras que llega a la altura de sus muslos. Lleva unos brazaletes alrededor de sus bíceps y unas bandas simples y largas alrededor de sus muñecas.

La segundasilueta lleva un sombrero de paja que lo identifica como una clase de forastero, dicho sombrero cubría su rostro del solal igual que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa café que solo permitía ver una parte de sus ropas. Lleva un pantalón negro de cuero con algunos detallados de plata impregnados, su calzado consta de unas botas metálicas que se ajustan con varias correas.

- ¨Parece que ya casi llegamos¨ -Pensó el joven levantando un poco el rostro y dejando ver tres pares de marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales tenían el parecido a unos bigotes felinos, mientras su vista se posaba en una aldea cerca a su posición-

- Es buen estar en casa ¿Verdad Naruto-kun? -Preguntó la joven con una sonrisa-

- Si ya lo creo -Respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa- Mejor avancemos, ya casi llegamos -Sugirió el oji azul mientras su compañera sonreía ante tal propuesta-

La pareja tardo alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar al portón de la aldea, esta aldea tenía un aspecto humilde y totalmente distinto a la de los otros países elementales, los habitantes de este lugar se miraban muy felices compartiendo una vida de paz y tranquilidad.

- Naruto-kun iré a entregarle el informe a Jidekage-sama -Dijo la peliverde-

- Hai yo iré a visitar a los demás en la taberna -Respondió el rubio para después separase de su compañera-

Naruto caminaba por la aldea disfrutando completamente de la compañía de sus aldeanos, esto era mucho más diferente a lo que ocurría en su anterior vida, la cacería incesante que le daban cada vez que era su cumpleaños, como lo ignoraban todos los adultos, todas las burlas que le hacían los chicos de su edad y todos esos insultos que había recibido a lo largo de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta el rubio llego rápido a esa taberna, lentamente se abrió paso y pudo escuchar suave música producida por un instrumento de cuerdas, el lugar era espacioso, había varias mesas y sillas de madera y en una de esas mesas pudo ver al culpable de la música, sonrió levemente pero su atención se centro en otro lado cuando le llamaron.

- Jajajaja les dije que el carnalito terminaría más rápido esta vez -Dijo una voz gruesa que provenía de un sujeto de piel oscura, ojos rasgados y negros, cabello lacio oculto tras un paliacate rojo y de abundante bigote. Sus ropas constan de un chaleco táctico marrón que dejaba apreciar sus musculosos brazos, un pantalón negro y unas botas de combate- ¿Cómo te fue carnalito? ¿Mi chica esta bien? -Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa-

- Hai, en estos momentos fue con el viejo a presentar su informe -Respondió Naruto quitándose su sombrero y dejándose ver con una apariencia de 17 quizás 18 años de edad, su cabellera rubia tenia largas patillas que le llegaban poco debajo de la barbilla. El chico sonrió al ver a las personas importantes para el, mientras se retiraba la capa y dejaba ver un chaleco negro que estaba abierto y dando vista su tonificado torso y sus trabajados brazos-

- Ven te invitare un trago, ven chico lo vas a necesitar créeme -Dijo el hombre sacando una botella mientras vertía su liquido en un pequeño vaso cristalino-

- Toma Carnalito y… Hasta el fondo -Ordenó el hombre tomando el pequeño vaso al igual que Naruto para tomarse de golpe la bebida y dejar el pequeño vaso en la barra- Nada como un buen trago de tequila -Comentó el hombre del bigote- Por cierto tengo entendido que cierta princesa esta que arde de furia -Informó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona-

- Oh diablos, espero que no este tan enojada como para dejarme parapléjico -Comentó Naruto con miedo-

- Bueno supongo que es tu culpa por dejarte acompañar por cierta señorita -Comentó un sujeto con un pañuelo negro en la cabeza el cual funcionaba como una especie de antifaz, tenia un bigote corto y bien arreglado que hacia juego con una pequeña barba recortada en forma de triangulo. Lleva ropas holgadas de color negro, junto un pantalón negro y unas botas vaqueras-

- No es mi culpa que estuviera tan cansada después de la loca fiesta que organizó el JideKage -Se escudó el rubio-

- Bueno aun así no debiste haber ido con la pequeña protegida de Machete -Explicó un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras sus pies estaban alzados sobre la mesa mientras tocaba una tranquilizante melodía en su guitarra para ambientar la taberna. Sus ropas constan de una camisa blanca algo holgada, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y unas botas vaqueras de color negro-

- Oigan no es mi culpa que Bisca me emboscara justo cuando salía a la misión, por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella? -Dijo Naruto mientras una fuerte explosión se escuchaba cerca-

- Con Luz -Respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres hombres dejando impactado a Naruto-

- Mierda, espero poder sobrevivir a su ataque -Dijo Naruto suspirando- Pero a la próxima juro que no perderé ante los encantos de Bisca -Dijo con determinación-

- Claro muchacho, claro -Dijo el enmascarado haciendo que Naruto se deprimiera-

- No puedes hacer nada Naruto, la protegida de Machete es muy persuasiva, no por nada fue entrenada por la bruja del dinero -Comentó el de la guitarra mientras tomaba un vaso con tequila, el cual se destruyo en su mano, para después dirigir su mirada al hombre vestido de Negro-

- Cuida el como te expresas de las señoritas frente a mi -Dijo guardando su arma en su cintura para después ver al mas joven en el lugar- y tu niño, cuídate que la tienes peor que nosotros, ya que esa mujer pudo con tres...imagínate lo que harán la ser por dos- comentó con una sonrisa-

-Por cierto, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con tus palabras, la princesa estaba tan enojada que Luz se la tuvo que llevar arrastrando al campo de entrenamiento para que sacara todo su enojo -Advirtió Machete limpiando un vaso cristalino-

- Lo tendré -Dijo Naruto mientras podía escuchar la risa de sus tres amigos al verlo retirarse mientras temblaba como gelatina-

Una vez fuera termino topándose con una atractiva mujer de cabellos negros, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, su piel es bronceada y posee una hermosa figura. Lleva la parte superior de un bikini en color negro dejando así ver su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo, lleva unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo y unas botas vaqueras negras.

- Naruto ¿Cuándo llegaste? -Preguntó la mujer mirando al chico-

- Recién acabo de llegar -Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa- Por cierto ella no esta por aquí verdad? -Preguntó Naruto con miedo mientras Luz simplemente sonreía-

- ¿De que hablas animal malnacido? -Preguntó una voz a su espalda que hizo que el rubio quedara tieso del miedo y volteara lentamente para ver a una linda chica de cabellos rojos-

- Por favor Tayuya, hace poco remodele la entra de la taberna, no la destruyas como la ultima vez-Pidió tranquila la pelinegra entrando a la Taberna y dejar a ambos jóvenes con lo suyo-

Naruto miro a la pelirroja, tenía el cabello suelto y llegaba a la altura de su espalda baja, lleva una camisa blanca de cuadros, la cual estaba amarrada debajo de su pecho dejando así apreciar su esbelta figura. Lleva un short de mezclilla color negro el cual terminaba a la altura de sus muslos, mientras su calzado consiste en unas botas negras estilo combate.

- Eh... Eh... ¿Ya te dije que este día te vez mas bonita que de costumbre? -Preguntó el rubio con intenciones de calmar a su amiga, lo cual no estaba funcionando pues alguien termino metiéndose en el asunto-

- ¡Naruuu-kun!- Se escuchó repentinamente una linda voz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio termino siendo abrazado Bisca que se miraba completamente feliz -Prometiste invitarme a comerdespués de acabar la misión -Dijo la chica ignorando olímpicamente los instintos asesinos de la pelirroja-

- Eh... Bis... Bisca-chan, este... Este no creo que sea el mejor momento -Mencionó Naruto muy nervioso y asustado al ver como Tayuya lo mataba 100 veces con la mirada-

- ¿Por que lo dices? -Preguntó ella volteado a ver a la pelirroja que ahora mismo deseaba tener la habilidad de sacar rayos de sus ojos para matar a la peli-verde con la mirada- vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es cabeza de cereza-san, como as estado?- preguntó ella amablemente y con una linda sonrisa en su rostro -.

- APÁRTATE DEL TARADO O TE JURO QUE TE ATRAVESARE DE UNA PATADA –Amenazó Tayuya sin dejar de ver a Bisca-

- Oblígame Cabeza de Cereza -Retó Bisca que había soltado a Naruto y sacaba un mosquete largo que estaba cargando en su espalda- ¿No queras que te meta una bala entre los ojos o si? -Pregunto ella de forma decidida-

- Quisiera ver que lo intentes -Retó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de su mas grande rival-

Ambas chicas estaban que ardía, la atmosfera se volvió un poco incomoda y si uno se tomaba la ligera molestia de observarlas atentamente, podría notar como de sus ojos salíanrayos y estos chocaban entre si-!YA BASTA LAS DOS! -Gritó luz en la entrada de la Taberna con la mirada en las dos chicas- SI DESTRUYEN UNA PARTE DE LA TABERNA, LES JURO QUE LAS OBLIGO A DAR EL SHOW DE ESPECTACULO JUNTO A LAS CHICAS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA SALDAR LA DEUDA POR REPARACIONES -Sentenció la morena del parche haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran al imaginarse vistiendo esas ropas tan diminutas y exóticas-

- Hmn -Exclamaron volteando el rostro aun con ese pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros-

- Así esta mejor, ahora entren a tomar o lárguese, me espantan a la clientela -Dijo la mujer del parche regresando a la taberna- ¿QUIEN FUE EL PENDEJO QUE ME ROMPIO LOS VASOS? -Gritó furiosa desde adentro lo cual obligo a Naruto, Bisca y Tayuya a dejar el lugar por miedo a recibir la furia de la mujer-

Naruto ahora llevaba rumbo a su propia casa mientras las chicas le acompañaban, sin duda Naruto era uno de los habitantes mas respetados de su aldea, tanto por grandes como por chicos, no solo por su fuerza, su determinación o el hecho de que la mayor parte de la población femenina estuviera detrás de el. El hecho que lo hacia ser tan respetado era por el gran carisma que lo hacia ser digno de confianza para cada uno de sus habitantes.

- Ay… estos viejos huesos -Se quejó una dulce vocecilla que hizo reaccionar a Naruto-

- Abuela Impaz -Llamó el rubio mirando a una pequeña mujer de corta estatura, sus cabellos blancos estaban arreglados en dos moños, llevaba una camisa gruesa de manga larga y una larga falda de color verde-

- Naruto… Querido, estas de regreso -Mencionó con una sonrisa la mujer al ver al chico, mientras Bisca sonreía con ternura al ver como Naruto ayudaba a la vieja mujer, por el lado de Tayuya está solo rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos al momento de voltear el rostro-

- Abuela Impaz, permítame ayudarle con esto -Dijo Naruto tomando un costal que la anciana cargaba, para el subirlo a su hombro derecho y así ofrecerle brazo izquierdo para que pudiera caminar-

- Tal dulce como siempre -Dijo feliz la mujer palmeándole las mejillas con dulzura- Nunca espere que un jovencito como tu este tan atento de una mujer en sus últimos años -Comentó la mujer siguiendo su camino con Naruto a su lado-

- Abuela Impaz usted no es tan vieja, seguro que aun puede conquistar a uno que otro hombre de la aldea -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar con las chicas detrás de el-

- Házmela buena hijito, que mas me gustaría que ese galanazo del JideKage se fijara en mi -Comentó con una sonrisa la mujer-

- Vaya Impaz-sama no esperaba que sintiera algo por Jidekage-sama -Comentó Bisca-

- hmhmhm quien lo diría -Comentó divertida Tayuya, mientras Bisca le mandaba una mirada de muerte por lo irrespetuosa con la mujer-

El camino a la casa de la mujer trascurrió muy tranquilo, su casa era el tamaño promedio y muy humilde, Naruto y las chicas entraron a la casa donde las chicas procedieron a tomar asiento mientras el rubio acompañaba a la mujer para dejar el saco en la cocina.

- Muchas gracias Naruto -Dijo la mujer tomándolo por las manos-

- No hay de que Abuela, tengo que cuidarte después de todo lo que hiciste por mí cuando llegue a este lugar -Explicó Naruto-

Acto seguido Naruto regreso a la sala para retirarse en compañía de las chicas, cuando de repente apareció Impaz de nuevo.

- Querido… espero que puedas venir a visitarme un poco mas, verte por aquí alegra mucho mi viejo corazón -Dijo Impaz con una dulce sonrisa-

- Lo hare abuela Impaz, intentare visitarte mañana -Dijo el rubio agachándose y dándole un delicado abrazo a la mujer quien correspondió-

- Que buen muchachito, cuídate mucho por favor -Pidió haciendo movimientos raros con su mano mientras marcaba la frente y pecho del rubio-

- Así lo hare abuela -Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, para después dirigir su vista a las chicas que rápidamente asintieron-

Con esas palabras Naruto y las chicas retomaron el camino en dirección a la casa del rubio, pero esta vez Bisca iba aprisionando el brazo del rubio entre sus pechos y brazos, cosa que molesto bastante a Tayuya, que decidió rápidamente imitarla, para buena o mala suerte de Naruto.

- SUELTA AL IDIOTA, ES **MI** IDIOTA -Ordenó Tayuya-

- NO LE DIGAS IDIOTA A NARUTO-KUN, TSUNDERE CABEZA DE CEREZA -Exigió la peliverde-

- ¿Y QUIEN ME LO VA A IMPEDIR? ACASO ¿TU? CABEZA DE LECHUGA -Desafió Tayuya a la Vaquera mientras pegaban frente con frente, los gruñidos regresaban mientras sus miradas se volvían afiladas y de sus ojos salían rayos mientras Naruto suspiraba con cansancio, a pesar de que así era su vida en la aldea de Jiderigakure todos días, no la cambiaria por nada-

Konohagakure no sato… Oficina del Hokage.

En estos momentos podemos ver al viejo hombre mirando por la ventana de su oficina mientras suspiraba con desgano al escuchar la puerta de su oficina abrirse.

- Lo sentimos Hokage-sama, pero ya no podemos seguir dándole tiempo a su Jinchuriki de recapacitar, a partir de mañana si Naruto Uzumaki es encontrado por alguna aldea será asesinado, pero si es encontrado por algún shinobi de Konoha será mandado directamente a Raiz par que Danzou-sama pueda controlarle como es debido -Explicó un hombre de cabellos grises y ropas azules-

- Me lo suponía -Respondió el viejo sin voltear a verlo-

- Hokage-sama ya pasaron 3 años desde que ese mocoso escapo, debería comenzar a tomar con más seriedad su cargo -Explicó la voz femenina que acompañaba al anciano de azul-

- Retírense -Pidió el Hokage esperando escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, para después voltearse y sentarse con gran cansancio, los años no habían sido amables con el- ahhh -suspiró mirando una foto en su escritorio- Naruto ¿Que habrá pasado para que tomaras esta decisión? -Se preguntó el viejo hombre-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Noche Dificil

Que tal Mina, aquí la siempre sexy y censualona de RedLadyVampire con el nuevo capitulo de "Naruto: La Leyenda Del Viento Negro" y aqui mi buen patrocinadoa Kachorro...

Hola amigos, es un gusto estar aqui de nuevo acompañando a la señorita -Respondio Kachorro con una sonrisa-

hay que modales...- dije con burla -que yo recuerde es mas modesto en la cama- dije burlona ante la situacion -.

- Espera ¿Que? -Pregunte poniendome completamente rojo-

hay deveras, te noque con la droga...- die siguiendo con mi juego -.

- Dro... ¿Droga? -Exclame en shock revisanso la bebida que amablemente me habias dado-

hay creo que hable de mas a tiempos futuros...- die con una sonrisa picara -bien aprovechemos los momentos de consiencia de Kachorro para darles un havso importante x3

- Me voy a morir -murmure con un aura deprimente rodeandome mientras imaginaba a cierta pokémon psiquica con un cuchillo en mano y sonriendo de forma psicopata-

anda, no es para tanto, bueno a lo que iba, e hablado con mi hermano Ice Prince 93 y me dio luz verde para adoptar uno de sus fics y Kachorro y yo estamos entre Akuma Sennin y Kitsune no Umi, aunque creo que nos inclinaremos a la de Kistune no Umi...tu que pienzas Kachorro?- pregunte curiosa mirando al futuro cadaver -.

- Que espero estar vivo para poder ayudarte con el -Dijo Kachorro con la cabeza agachada-

hay dios...- dije con una gota de sudor bajando por mi cabeza -mejor subo el capitulo de una vez- dije pegandome a la compu -Kachorrito, tu parte plis...-.

- Naruto y los personajes externos al anime, no son de nuestra propiedad, estos tienen grandes autores que admiramos por su gran trabajo, nosotros solo somos responsables de brindarles un momento de entretenimiento ybsin fines de lucro -Explicó Kachorro-

subiendo... xD- dije al presionar el gran botón rojo -.

Dialogo del personaje: -Hola Naruto-

Pensamiento de personaje: -"Que sexi es Naruto"-

Dialogo de demonio / Espiritu: -**Es un honor conocerte en personam Naruto-**

Pensamiento de demonio / Espiritu: **-"que divertido será el chico"-**

**Capitulo 2: Noche Difícil: Un Vistazo Al Pasado.**

Es una tranquila noche en la aldea de Jiderigakure, en estos momentos nos situamos en la taberna de la aldea donde tranquilamente se lleva una platica entre nuestro querido rubio favorito y cierta mujer dueña del negocio.

- ¿QUEEEE? ¿Cuidar la taberna yo solo? -Preguntó sorprendido Naruto ante tal petición de Luz quien parecía estaba terminando de atender por ese día-.

- Lamento que sea así de repentino por favor Naruto, eres el único en el que puedo confiar -Pidió la mujer, mientras caminaba de lado a lado por la taberna recogiendo vasos, botellas y alguna que otra propina que sus clientes le dejaban- Se lo pediría a Machete de nuevo, pero el y su equipo se irán de misión a sabe donde y por ordenes del Jidekage. Además, el viejo Jidekage quiere que les muestre un poco de humildad y trabajo en equipo a estas dos que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea pelearse entre ella -Dijo la mujer apuntando hacia la parte de atrás de ella alzando su dedo pulgar por el hombro donde se vio a Tayuya y Bisca jalándose de las mejillas por una riña un poco infantil-.

- Bueno... Supongo que puedo intentarlo -Respondió el rubio mirando su tarro de cerveza sobre la barra-.

- Enserio te lo agradezco, veras lo que tienes que…- En ese momento un tarro de cerveza salió volando desde donde estaban la pelirroja y la peli verde. Dicha acción termino molestando a la mujer morena que ahora tenia invadido el rostro por una gran expresión de enojo al momento en que una vena punzante aparecía en su frente-¡USTEDES DOS A MOVER EL CULO O TERMINARE SIENDO YO QUE LAS MANDE AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE UNA PATADA! -Gritó a todo pulmón mientras avanzaba a las chicas que estaban aterradas ante la mujer- Naruto… confió en ti -Dijo la mujer arrojaba las llaves del lugar a al chico-.

- Bueno no creo que esto pueda ser tan difícil -Comentó el rubio mirando el lugar vacío y sin ningún cliente, en ese momento una horda de hombres entro a la cantina haciendo que el rubio se deprimiera- Tenía que abrir mi bocota -Dijo con desilusión al ver que tendría mucho trabajo por hacer esa noche-

- !Hey Naruto¡ Tres botellas del mejor tequila que tengas hoy me vengo de buenas...- Gritó un hombre al fondo, de la taberna-

Lentamente el tiempo comenzó a pasar, el sol se había ocultado y solo se escuchaban personas gritando de forma animada pidiendo una y otra vez algo de tomar, esos hombres se miraban felices pero Naruto era otra cosa, ya tenia mas de 3 horas corriendo de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo.

- Un segundo -Gritó el rubio un poco atareado mientras servía el líquido de las botellas en unos vasos cristalinos, acto seguido los puso en una charola y los llevo a los clientes- Un doble, en seguida -Gritó el chico dejando la orden para ir por mas-.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los techos que quedaba frente a la taberna se pueden ver 4 siluetas, que disfrutaban mirando al pobre chico completamente estresado por la clientela.

- ¿Creen que deberíamos ayudarlo? -Preguntó el hombre de la guitarra, este estaba sentado sobre una roca mientras tenía su inseparable instrumento en sus manos, mientras con ellas tocaba una leve balada para ambientar el lugar-.

- !Bah¡ El chico tiene que aprender a valerse por si mismo, esta será una buena experiencia para el -Respondió Machete cruzado de brazos y disfrutando el espectáculo-.

-Y eso que recién comienza la noche -Agregó con burla Luz, al momento en que agarraba una botella de sus mejores licores y le daba un gran trago- como me encantaría que mis aprendices fueran así de serviciales, ellas solo se pelen por ver quien es la mas estúpida o por que la otra la mira feo, sin duda ustedes tienen bastante suerte- dijo este de forma deprimente-.

- El muchacho prácticamente ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesita, nunca conocí a alguien como el -Dijo el del paliacate/mascara, mientras se tomaba de un trago su bebida hasta déjalo vacío- otra si no es mucha molestia, señorita -pidió el hombre con ese encanto que tanto lo caracterizaba-.

La mujer sirvió un poco de licor al enmascarado, para después regresarsu vista al bar donde Naruto corría de un lado para otro, lentamente subió la mirada a las estrellas perdiéndose en la belleza de esas luces que adornaban los cielos al momento en que la armoniosa melodía de guitarra ambientaba sus pensamientos.

- Solo nos queda esperar, por cierto ¿Donde quedaron la princesa y mi chica? -Preguntó Machete mirando a Luz que solo atino a sonreír de forma malvada-.

- Pues digamos que ellas aprenderán un poco de humildad gracias a la señora piedra y sus inseparables amigas las señoritas cadenas, si eso no las hace llevarse bien, tendré que ir a extremos y dejar de consentirlas tanto- Respondió con tranquilidad, para después mirar al hombre esta en calma- Acaso… ¿Te molestan mis métodos?- pregunto Luz a su compañero de bigote abundante-.

- Para nada, esa niña tiene que comportarse mejor -Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa-

EL silencio regreso y el grupo pudo ver a Naruto descansar unos segundos, pero su atención termino desviándose a otro lugar al escuchar una voz muy conocida para ellos.

- Parece que las viejas costumbres no terminan, recuerdo que así que reuní a mis mejores soldados a la hora de la guerra, bebiendo y escuchando música a la luz de la luna en una fresca noche -Comentó que se acercaba a paso lento. Una vez que fue iluminado por la luz de la luna todos pudieron ver al poderoso y famoso Jidekage- Muy buenas noches mis amigos -Saludó este con gran tranquilidad en su voz-.

- ¿Que te lo trae por estos rumbos maestro? -Preguntó el enmascarado, mirando al hombre de rompas negras holgadas, cabellos canosos y ojos claros-.

- Nada, solo decidí salir a caminar un poco para quitarme el estrés de la documentación, pero cuando los mire aquí me llegaron recuerdos de cuando los encontré... tranquilos y sin ningún malestar de la vida -Explicó el hombre para dirigir su mirada a la taberna- veo que pusieron a Naruto a trabajar ¿Cómo le va al muchacho? -Pregunto el Jidekage con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el bazo del tequila al músico que se había detenido para tomar su bebida - gracias- dijo este con burla el hombre que degustaba lentamente la bebida-.

- Fue un placer -Respondió el músico con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-.

- Por ahora la noche va bien, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que la clientela se debe a tequila a mitad de precio -Comentó Machete haciendo que Luz quedara en shock-.

-En ese momento la mujer escupió el tequila al escuchar las palabras de Machete- ¡¿Que cosa?! -Gritó alterada la mujer, que le arrebato unos binoculares Machete. En ese momento pudo verlo, eran enormes carteles que decían: TEQUILA A MITAD DE PRECIO-.

- Yo llamaría a eso un golpe bajo -Exclamó con una sonrisa divertida el Jidekage mientras veía a Luz caer de rodillas y con un aura depresiva rodeándola, luego enfoco su mirada en Naruto y pudo ver como el chico iba de lado a lado atendiendo a todos los clientes- ¿De casualidad el chico se acordara de que puede usar el Jutsu Clones de Sombra? -Cuestionó curioso el venerable anciano-.

- No lo creo, el chico esta tan ocupado que seguro se le olvido hasta como se llama -Comentó el músico con una sonrisa mientras los demás asentían a sus palabras-.

- Que buena noticia... esto le ayudara mucho para aprender como usar la cabeza en situaciones donde pueda estar muy presionado -Dijo con burla el Jidekage mientras aun todos guardaban silencio- Aun recuerdo como ese chico logro llegar aquí acompañado de la jovencita Tayuya, unos simples niños que cruzaron justo un desierto tan peligroso -Dijo con algo de nostalgia el hombre-.

- El Carnalito prácticamente dejode ser un niño frente a nuestros ojos, me parece difícil creer que el y la princesa ya tengan tres años viviendo con nosotros -Comentó Machete de brazos cruzados y mirando en dirección al muchacho rubio-.

- Te comprendo Tayuya llego siendo una chiquilla muy lastimada y sumisa, me sorprende lo rápido que paso el tiempo para que terminara convirtiéndose en una mujer independiente capaz de defenderse sola -Dijo Luz olvidando por completo el descuento del tequila- Están pasando demasiado rápido los años -Mencionó con nostalgia la mujer del parche al momento en que alzaba la mirada al hermoso cielo estrellado-.

- ¿Acaso se están poniendo sentimentales? -Pregunto el de la guitarra con burla-.

- Es el ciclo de la vida amigos, todos tenemos que crecer y debo decir que ver a esos dos crecer aquí, a hecho bastante interesante la aldea, sin mencionar que no me es aburrido verlos causar problemas, su juventud la deben de disfrutar como es debido -Mencionó el Jidekage mirando al rubio trabajar duro en la taberna-.

- Otro sermón a la cuenta¿Ya no basta con los que nos dijiste cuando éramos niños viejo? -Preguntó burlona la mujer del parche-.

- Uno como maestro siempre busca el guiar a sus alumnos, a pesar de que estos superen sus enseñanzas, el maestro siempre tiene algo que reforzares o recordarles cuando estos lo olvidan -Respondió con una sonrisa el hombre-.

- Bien, ahora me cayo -Respondió Luz al escuchar en palabras mas convincentes "Soy Tu Maestro y Te Jodes"-.

- Pero no es por eso que eh venido a buscarlos -Dijo el hombre que termino cambiando su expresión sonriente por una mas seria- Surgieron algunos problema en un lugar lejano y están solicitando nuestra ayuda específicamente -Explicó el Jidekage de forma tranquila y seria-.

- Hmm parece que las vacaciones se acabaron, dime ¿A quien debemos patearle el culo? -Preguntó Machete cruzándose de brazos-.

- Hablemos en mi oficina -Pidió de forma tranquila al momento en que se retiraba siendo seguido por su escuadrón-

.Regresando a la taberna…

El pobre rubio estaba cansado y si tenía suerte tenía 30 segundos para descansar cada vez que entregaba un pedido. En estos momentos el chico estaba sentado en una silla respirando un poco agitado.

- Justo cuando los necesito, se van de misión, lo mismo con esas dos -Mencionó el rubio suspirando con desgano-

- NARUTO OTRA POR FAVOR -Gritó un hombre que estaba cerca de el-

- Enseguida -Respondió el rubio regresando a la barra para continuar el trabajo-

Algunos hombres se burlaban un poco del rubio al ver que Luz lo tenia como una especie de ayuda cuando ella no quería trabajar, mientras que otros solo lo admiraban por trabajar en una taberna tan famosa y que recibía por lo menos 700 pedidos de licor al día.

- Hey, Naruto, muchacho, ven un momento que quiero preguntarte algo -Pidió el hombre muy sonriente-.

- Si ¿Que ocurre? -Preguntó el rubio mirando al sujeto que le llamo-.

- Mira, mis compadres y yo estábamos hablando de ti y de tus grandes habilidades, pero uno dice que el kawarimi fue tu mejor técnica, pero yo le digo que no, nos podrías aclarar ¿Cual fue tu mejor técnica de cuando eras niño? -Pregunto el hombre, mientras todos que escucharon eso, se intentaban aguantar la risa-.

- Hmnn -Naruto dejo la charola en una mesa y se sentó de brazos cruzados- Bueno... La mayor parte del tiempo use este -Dijo el rubio haciendo una pose de manos para que rápidamente fuera cubierto por humo y apareciera una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules que vestía al estilo vaquero dejando en con sonrisas pervertidas ante la belleza que presentaba- ¿Que tal chicos? -Preguntó con voz sensual-.

Los hombres en la taberna le lanzaron chiflidos y uno que otro comentario impropio que solo sonrojo a Naruto.

- !Muy linda¡ Naruto, Muy Linda, pero ¿Solo esa técnica tenias en tu arsenal? -Cuestionó el sujeto con una hora de sangre cayendo de su nariz-.

- Bueno también cuento con los clones de sombra -Dijo ¨Naruto¨ llevando su delicada mano a la barbilla para después darse un golpe en la frente y regresar a la normalidad- ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! -Gritó Naruto apareciendo 10 rubios parecidos a el- ¡CHICOS TERMINEMOS EL TRABAJO COMO ES DEBIDO! -ordeno Naruto a sus clones-.

- A LA ORDEN -Respondieron los clones con entusiasmo-.

La noche continuó y uno a uno los hombres ebrios se fueron retirando, mientras Naruto comenzaba a levantar las sillas, trapear el suelo y a guardar los vasos en su lugar para después desaparecer sus clones. El rubio llego a la barra y puso un tequila y un vaso sobre esta para después tomar asiento y beber el líquido que vertió en este, mientras su rostro reflejaba melancolía.

- Me pregunto ¿Que estará pasando con el viejo en estos momentos? ¿Tome una decisión apresurada? -Se preguntó Naruto mirando el vaso en sus manos-.

¨FLASHBACK¨

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia la oficina del Sandaime, tenia tiempo que no hablaba con el viejo y si tenia suerte quizás el Sarutobi le invitaría un ramen para entrar mas en ambiente, pero justo al llegar a su oficina Naruto quedo afuera al momento en que escuchaba voces dentro del despacho.

- No me lo creo ¿Enserio van a regresar? -Se escucho una voz de emoción desde el otro lado de la puerta, una muy conocida por el joven rubio-.

- Asi es, por eso te pediremos que mantengas a Naruto alejado de ellos, solo seria una distracción para su hermana que debe entrar como es debido, además sus padres no le presaran atención por lo mismo -Explicó otra voz dentro de la habitación-.

- Con un demonio ¿Por que tengo que ser yo el que tenga que lidiar con el? -Preguntó molesto el hombre- que lo haga ese remedo de ciclope con peinado ridículamente que desafía la gravedad, se supone que es su Sensei -Cuestionó con molestia el hombre-.

- Jiraiya, la única solución que encontramos es que te lo lleves a entrenar y lo dejes en algún templo donde pueda entrenar por algún tiempo, después podrás regresar y ayudar a Minato y Kushina con el entrenamiento de tu ahijada -Explicó el Sandaime mirando a su alumno-.

- Todo yo, todo yo, ya me canse de entrenar y soportar a un debilucho como ese, solo basta con mirarlo, el mocoso no tiene esperanzas, ni siquiera tiene poder que valga, solo es un estúpido señuelo que dejo Minato ¿Por que tengo que desperdiciar mi tiempo con el sabiendo que un verdadero prodigio vendrá a la aldea? -Cuestionó molesto el peli-blanco ante las decisiones de su sensei-.

- Por que sigue siendo el hijo de Minato y el nos confió su seguridad, además tengo cosas importantes como Hokage tu mas que nadie deberías entenderlo, a menos que quieras aceptar el cargo y que sea yo quien se lleve a Naruto -Atacó Hiruzen sabiendo que Jiraiya jamás aceptaría ser Hokage por que eso impediría seguir sus investigaciones-.

- Aaaarrrgh -Gruñó el Sennin frustrado- Eres un tramposo- dijo de forma acusadora - esta bien, cuando el la perdida de tiempo con patas se cure de su encuentro con el Uchiha me lo llevare, pero quiero que me estés informando sobre el avance de mi ahijada, quiero pensar en su futuro entrenamiento una vez que deje en alguna parte el chico ¿Hecho? -Preguntó el Sannin cruzándose de brazos a esperar la respuesta del viejo kage-.

- hecho, solo no seas cruel con el, aun tomando esta decisión tan dura siento afecto por el chico que desconoce por completo sus orígenes -Dijo el Hokage esperando que todo resultara bien-.

- Es un simple señuelo que su padre dejo para que las demás aldeas crean que Konoha no esta desarmada, admito que fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado -dijo el peli-blanco encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia respectiva-.

El escuchar esa platico hizo que Naruto agachara la cabeza, el viejo pervertido todo el tiempo le estuvo mintiendo con respecto a sus habilidades y aun mas grave el viejo Sandaime le pedía que se lo llevara de la aldea, sentía una gran furia en su interior, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, quería creer que todo había sido una mentira, pero aun así salió corriendo no quería que esos dos lo vieran y lo descubrieran.

- ¨Si lo que quieren es a Naruto fuera de sus vidas… así será¨ -Pensó el chico sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos- Me voy -Dijo para si mismo corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la aldea-.

¨FIN DEL FLASHBACK¨

- Lo único bueno de esas mentiras es que ahora tengo gente importante -Dijo el rubio mientras a su cabeza llegaban Tayuya y Bisca, la abuela Impaz, Luz, sus maestros y el viejo Jidekage-.

Después de dar un sorbo para terminar su bebida, decidió que era mejor olvidar esos viejos recuerdos Naruto para así ponerse a limpiar y así irse a descansar a su casa o talvez llegar a visitar de paso a su querida abuela Impaz.

Mientras tanto en una zona alejada se puede ver aBisca y Tayuya se encontraban a los pies de una enorme roca atadas con cadenas se veía con cara de molestia y cansancio, mientras Tayuya aun con pocas energías intentaba libarse de sus ataduras.

- !Ya quieres rendirte Cabeza de Cereza, nunca podrászafarte de esta! -Gritó enojada la peli-verde harta de escuchar a la peli-roja murmurar cosas-.

- QUIERES CALLARTE, NO ME DEJAS CONCENTRARME, TODA CADENA TIENE UN AREA DEBIL Y SI NO TE CALLAS NO PUEDO ENCONTRARLA -Gritó la cab... Tayuya-.

- ¡TIENES MAS DE CUATRO HORAS DICIENDO ESA FREGADERA, RINDENTE DE UNA VEZ, ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE ESA MUJER SOLO SE DECISO DE NOSOTRAS! -Gritó igual de fuerte la peli-verde queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su compañera-.

- Ya casi, ya casi -Dijo Tayuya apretando los dientes mientras Bisca solo suspiraba, por que tenia que estar amarrada con Tayuya y no con Naruto, obviamente con su Naruto-kun no se quejaría e incluso no se molestaría en salir de la situación-

- Con el por lo menos hubiera sido encantador -Dijo en voz baja la mujer-mi lindo vaquero, ven a salvarme de esta neandertal Cabeza de Cereza -Lloriqueaba la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras dejaba caer la cabeza con pesadez-

En ese momento un ruido se hizo presente y eso llamó la atención de Bisca, pues después solo pudo sentir como las cadenas caían al suelo.

- Bien lo logre ahora apártate de mi camino que ya tuve mucho de tus lloriqueos de princesa, yo ya me largo a dormir, nadie puede soportar tanto cabeza de lechuga por mas de 4 horas -Se quejó dejando a la vaquera indignada-.

- ¡Óyeme! ¿A cazo piensas dejarme aquí? -Gritó indignada y aun atada la Vaquera, mientras la peli-roja se iba tranquilamente-.

- Parece que es verdad lo que dijo el viejo bigotón, hay espíritus, mejor me voy para no hacerlos enojar -Dijo con burla la pelirroja-.

¡Eres Una!...-La palabrota de Bisca fue interrumpidajusto al momento en que se hoyo un clic bajo los pies de Tayuya, segundos después las piernas de la pelirroja fueron atrapadas por unas cadenas que terminaron dejándola de cabezapareciendo un capullo- gracias espíritus -dijo la peliverdebendiciendo a la fuerza misteriosa-.

- ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, CON UN CARAJO! -Gritó furiosa la pelirroja mientras Bisca solo se burlaba de verla de cabeza-.

- Jajajajajaja a eso se le llama Karma Cabeza De Cereza, ahora que estas peor, hay que esperar a que Luz, Machete-tousan o quien sea venga a sacarnos de aquí -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona-.

- Te juro que cuando salga de esta, lo primero que voy a hacer es patearte el culo -Dijo furiosa la pelirroja ante su mala suerte-.

- Si, suerte con eso -Respondió con burla la peli-verde desviando la mirada con una sonrisa victoriosa-.

- ¨Ahora cuando necesito al Idiota resulta que tiene que estar trabajando para la lunática de sensei¨ -Pensó frustrada y un poco avergonzada al recordar al rubio-.

¨Flashback¨

Se encontraba atrapada y muy mal herida después de la pelea contra Shikamaru Nara y contra Temari, sus fuerzas se comenzaban a terminar lentamente después de ser aplastada por el enorme árbol. La chica se veía muy cansada y respiraba con cansancio.

- Es seguro, que esa...serpiente pedófila, me mate, si regreso con las...manos vacías -Dijo con mucho cansancio la peli-roja totalmente herida y pensando en sus futuras opciones, pues ya no tenia a donde ir, al pensar eso, apretó con fuerza sus puños-.

En esos momentos se pudo escuchar lo pasos de alguien acercándose, sonrió si podía engañar a ese tonto inocente podría matarlo y así escapar de Orochimaru, pero si se trataba de algúnshinobi seguro que haría algo que a ella no le gustaría, pero fue grande su suerte al reconocerlo, esa cabellera amarilla solo la había visto una vez y no se necesitaba ser un genio para identificarlo.

- "¿Que hace el tarado Kyibuaquí?" -Pensó molesta la chica cuando repentinamente notó que su mirada se volvía borrosa-"nooo, ahora no con un demonio...no, me puedo desm..." -Fue cuando la chica con un quejido/gemido volvió a caer inconsciente-.

- ¿Que fue eso? -Se preguntó el rubio poniéndose alerta y buscando algún agresor por el área, pero en ese entonces escucho un gemido de dolor que lo hizo voltear en dirección donde había un árbol derrumbado, lentamente se acerco al lugar y quedo impactado con lo que encontró- AHHH ES ESA... ESA CHICA DE LA FLAUTA -Señalo el rubio mirando a la inconsciente chica- ¨Esta respirando¨ -Dijo mirando como lentamente subía y bajaba su pecho- No esto no es mi problema, ella es el enemigo de la alde... -Antes de terminar eso recordó lo que ocurrió en la aldea- aun si es enemiga de konoha y trabaja para Orochimaru, no puedo dejarla ahí, no seria correcto -Murmuró el rubio que lentamente se acerco a la chica-

- Mmmgghh... -Se quejó la chica en sueño mientras se remordía en sueño-a, aléjate...aléjate de mi... -Pedía entre sueños la chica mientras el sello en su cuello empezaba a brillar con fuerza, empezaba a sudar bastante, mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo, estaba teniendo una muy fea pesadilla-.

- Descuida, te sacare de ahí -Menciono el rubio- ¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA! -Gritó Naruto para aparecer 20 clones- chicos a mover el tronco -ordenó el rubio para que los clones se pusieran a acatar la orden-.

Tayuya poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, aun veía levemente borroso, se escuchaba el truene de madera quemándosecercas de ella y un delicioso aroma a comida, cuando al fin su vista se aclaro, fue capaz de ver frente a sus ojos un techo rocoso, quizás estaba dentro de la cueva, curiosa volteo hacia el otro lado mirando una fogata y en ese mismo lugar, unos peces bastante grandes cocinándose.

- ¿Do-donde estoy? -Pregunto ella curiosa y cansada-.

- Veo que despertaste -Dijo una voz alegre que la asusto- tranquila aun no te recuperas -Advirtió Naruto intentando acercarse-.

Al escuchar la voz misteriosa, Tayuya se movió asustada pero antes de si quiera poder salir de la cama del futon donde descansaba, esta fue frenada al instante al sentir un agudo dolor en lo que seria si abdomen, lentamente llevó sus brazos a dicho lugar cubriéndose por el dolor y quejándose, al bajar la miraba noto que tenia desde el nivel del pecho hasta su cintura unas vendas y en esta se podían notar leves manchas de sangre.

- ¿Qu-que es esto? -Preguntó ella desorientada, pues en vez de tener sus típicas ropas de mini-fan de Pedofimaru, estaba cubierta por vendas y una cobija-.

- Oye, si te mueves se te abrirán las heridas y fue muy difícil tratarlas con cuidado -Explicó Naruto intentando sonar tranquilo-

Tayuya volteo a ver al chico rubio cuando escucho decir eso, Naruto quizáspensó que le agradecería por la ayuda, perooo...

- ¡ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, ME MIRASTE DESNUDA! -Gritó la chica mientras se cubría por completo con la manta mientras señalaba a Naruto con el dedo acusador mientras tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

- ¨¿Acaso ella esperaba que la curara con la ropa puesta?¨ -Se preguntó mentalmente el rubio sin percatarse que estaba mirando directo a la chica y que la tenia muy incomoda por eso-

- Que ¡¿A CAZO TE GUSTO O QUE VIGEN DE MIERDA?! -Gritó la chica incomoda ante la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre ella asiéndola cubrirse mas con la manta, pues eso era lo que mas odiaba, ella era una de las pocas mujeres de Otogakure y siempre había miradas nada santas en lo que seria sus pechos o trasero y cada vez que se largaba a entrenar, siempre sentía la penetrante sensación de ser vigilada, una vez, de no ser por Guren que por casualidad pasaba por una de las zonas de entrenamiento, abría sido violada masivamente por varios Shinobis de Oto que la habían tomado por sorpresa- "¿Donde Estas Guren-nee...?"-Pensó preocupada la pelirroja. Por fuera podía ser una chica muy violenta, pero por dentro, solo era una chica atemorizada del cruel mundo en el que vivía-.

- Oye no tienes por que ponerte así, yo te quite el árbol de encima, de no ser por mi… Ahora mismo estarías a medio morir, agradece que fui yo el que te encontró y no algún ninja de otra aldea por que seguro ellos si harían eso a lo que le temes -Explicó el rubio alejándose de la chica y caminando a la fogata-.

- ¿Como a lo que le temo?-Cuestiono enojada- ¡YO NO LE TEMO A NADA! -Gritódecidida la mujer queriendo irse sobre el chico rubio para poder darle su merecido, pero nuevamente el dolor la frena-.

- piensa lo que quieras, me da igual y de nuevo deja de moverte o te seguirás lastimando -Dijo el rubio sin prestarle mucha- Si tienes hambre dime y te llevare un pescado -Aclaró el-

- no quiero nada tuyo... -Respondió la chica, aun que le haya salvado la vida, aun tiene orgullo, fue hasta que se escuchó un gran rugido y bajando la mirada vio que su estomago era el que rugía,hasta hay llego el orgullo - ¿Qu-Quizas un pedazo no haga daño -Mencionó ella sonrojada por la vergüenza y la frustración, además si quería defenderse por si ese chico deseaba hacer algo, debería tener las energías-.

Naruto tomo uno de los pescados empalados y se lo llevo a la pelirroja, quien muy de mala gana lo tomo y le dio una mordida al alimento.

- Cuidado, esta caliente y las espinas pequeñas son peligrosas -Dijo Naruto para después alejarse de ella y tomar su pescado-

- No necesito tus malditos consejos, ¡Solo lárgate y déjame comer! -Exigió de mala gana mientras le daba otra mordida al pescado, Naruto se alejo a ponerse a un lado de la fogata yTayuya dejo de comer mientras dirigió su mirada al pecado en sus manos, al momento en que había una pregunta en su mente que no lograba sacarle respuesta por si misma.

- ¿Por que me ayudaste? -Preguntó ella con un semblante serio mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto, pues ella no tenia nada de valor, no tenia ni riquezas ni información que valga la pena de Orochimaru, lo único con valor para ella era su cuerpo que fácilmentepodría ser vendida a burdeles decadentes-.

- Y ¿Por que no habría de ayudarte? -Cuestiono Naruro haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprendiera y se confundiera- Estabas en problemas y no podía permitir que siguieras ahí abajo, es como te dije, tuviste suerte de que fuera yo el que te encontrara, de haber sido otro ninja, seguro no habrías tenido suerte -Explicó Naruto-.

- Pero...sesupone que era la enemiga de tu aldea, secuestramos a tu amigo...- dijo la chica queriendo seguir pero luego vio el semblante de Naruto totalmente triste y cayo de cuenta en algo, no tenia la banda ninja en su frente si mal no recordaba-.

- Yo ya no tengo aldea, en ese lugar toda mi vida siempre fue una mentira, creí tener personas a las que le importaba, pero resulta que solo soy un señuelo que usaron a su antojo -Explicó apretando los puños con rabia-

Tayuya, por tan extraño que fuera, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió mal por su enorme bocota, ella solo bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento...- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro-.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ese trato -respondió el rubio- es probable que puedas moverte mejor mañana, así que te sugiero que descanses para que repongas fuerzas, te mantendré conmigo hasta que puedas valerte por ti de nuevo -Explicó Naruto provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la pelirroja-

A pesar de sus lindas palabras y el sonrojo de sus mejillas Tayuya se mantuvo firmen.

- Yo no necesito de tu protección gracias, se valerme por mi misma, solo necesito descanso es todo -Dijo ella mirando a otro lado avergonzada y aun con el persistente sonrojo en sus mejillas lanzando la vara del pescado por hay-.

¨FIN DEL FLASHBACK¨

- Naruto -Murmuró Tayuya con una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos, mientras su corazón latía-

La noche termino y con ello el castigo de las chicas, una vez que el grupo de Luz llego a la taberna, encontraron a Naruto dormido con la cabeza recostada en la barra.

- Deplorable ¿No creen? -Preguntó Machete con una sonrisa burlona-

- Pues… A diferencia de ustedes, Naruto dejo el lugar impecable -Respondió Luz avanzando por el lugar- Naruto… Naruto, despierta -Pidió Luz-

- ¿Que paso? -Preguntó el rubio adormilado-

- Gracias por ayudarme, ya te puedes ir yo me hare cargo el resto del día, la abuela Impaz te tiene preparada tu habitación para que llegues a dormir -Explicó la mujer morena-

- Gracias -Respondió el rubio caminando completamente adormilado, mientras el grupo de maestros solo lo miraban retirarse-

- Sin duda se merece un buen descanso -Dijo el hombre de la guitarra-

- Concuerdo contigo -Respondió Machete- Concuerdo contigo.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3:El Retorno A Las Olas

!No Andaba Muerta Andaba De Parranda!, Aqui De Regreso A Sus Lavores La Siempre Senxualona De RedLadyVampire Chicos Y Aquie Chicos Mi Buen Kachorro, A Mi Lado...- presento la peli-roja muy animada -.

Hola a todos, aqui su hibrido favorito ¿Como estan?- Pregunto Kachorro con una sonris-

bueno, ya me calmo un poco, chicos una hernome disculpa por nuestra larga ausencia, se podria decir que entre las fiestas y tanta pachanga, digo, digo, largas horas de trabajo y estudio, uno no le bastan las horas para dar tiempo a los fics, pero como veran, ahora Kachorrito y yo logramos darnos un respiro y al fin subir el siguiente cap de este buen Fic que se ve, tiene buenas espectativas- dijo sonriente la peli-roja -.

Asi es, aun recuerdo lo que ocurrio cuando lo escribimo, termine perdiendo el archivo y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo- Comento Kachorro con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando aquel descuido.

bueno, ya es mucha tortura, no les quitamos mas tiempo, Kachorro, tu parte plis..._ le peli-roja se hace a un lado dandole lugar al peli-negro -.

Naruto no nos pertenece "De ser asi hubiera pensado un mejor final"- penso Kachorro - esta obra pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, tampoco poseemos los derechos de los personajes crossover, pues los usamos sin fines de lucro, nuestro unico proposito es entretenerlos- Explico Kachorro.

!Subiendo!- Exclamo la chica precionando en el gran boton rojo -.

Dialogo del personaje: -Hola Naruto-

Pensamiento de personaje: -"Que sexi es Naruto"-

Dialogo de demonio / Espiritu: -**Es un honor conocerte en personam Naruto-**

Pensamiento de demonio / Espiritu: **-"que divertido será el chico"-**

Capitulo 3: ¡Listo Para La Aventura, El Retorno A Las Olas!

Después de una ajetreada noche de trabajo en la taberna, Naruto había llegado literalmente arrastrándose a la casa de la Abuela Impaz, la mujer al ver a Naruto sonrió alegremente y al verlo, pero al verlo tan cansado su sonrisa de felicidad paso a una de ternura. La mujer tomo la mano de su nieto adoptivo y lo guio a su antigua habitación donde el rubio se tiro con pesadez sobre su cama, para después ser arropado de forma amorosa por Impaz, quien aprovecho para acariciar los rubios cabellos del chico y proceder a salir lentamente para dejarlo descansar.

Mientras en la Oficina de Jidekage, este miraba seriamente un anuncio que se había propagado por varios países de las naciones elementales, lo único que le desagradaba de sobremanera, era el lugar al que debería ir.

-De todos los lugares en los países elementales ¿Por que se tiene que realizar los exámenes Chunin en ese lugar?- Cuestionó con fastidio el honorable hombre viejo mientras no despegaba sus ojos de aquellos papeles.

-¿Cree que el carnalito quiera participar aun sabiendo donde son los exámenes?- Preguntó Machete mirando al líder de la aldea.

-Tenlo por seguro, además de que querrá demostrarle a todos esos sujetos pretenciosos de Konoha que salió adelante sin su ayuda- Respondió el enmascarado recordando lo duro que Naruto había estado trabajando para llegar a donde estaba en estos momentos.

-Y no te olvides de patear los traseros de aquellos que lo menospreciaron y rechazar a las chicas que lo lastimaron- Aclaró el hombre de la guitarra imaginando a su alumno ignorando completamente a todas esas chicas que siempre lo comparaban.

-Aunque... Aun hay cosas que le molestan, le servirá un poco para al fin romper las cadenas que lo tienen atado al pasado- Dijo el Jidekage dejando los papeles en su escritorio haciendo que se esparcieran. Al momento en que una de ellas se podía apreciar un sello que se reconocería donde fuera -Luz, tu serás quien guie a este equipo a la misión, una vez acabada, cuéntales el próximo rumbo que tomaran y cual será su próxima tarea, pero...será opcional, no lo harán si no lo desean, Machete, Zorro, Mariachi… ustedes serán mis escoltas- Sentenció el anciano de ojos claros mirando a sus hombres asentir en afirmación.

-Como ordenes viejo, solo espero que esos tres acepten, muero de ganas por ver a Naruto pateando traseros konohenses- Dijo divertida la mujer al imaginar a Naruto y a sus aprendices derrotando a todos sus adversarios sin siquiera sudar.

-Tenlo por hecho, conociendo al Carnalito, el deseara ir a Konoha a saldar viejas cuentas- Exclamó con una sonrisa burlona el hombre con bigote de brocha.

-Por cierto...-El Jidekage volteó a ver al músico que se veía con una expresión relajada -¿Ya esta lista el regalo de Naruto? -Preguntó el hombre interesado en el resultado del obsequió -Recuerda que mañana justamente se cumplen 3 años que esos dos llegaron a la aldea- Dijo este con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar como esos dos habían llegado a su aldea.

-Estamos trabajando en ello, tranquilo viejo, es probable que el regalo esté mañana por la tarde- Respondió el Mariachi con tranquilidad-

- Siempre y cuando estén listas para mañana y todo estará bien para mí- Respondió el Jidekage tranquilamente.

Después de terminar la platica cada uno de los presentes en la oficina partió a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de Machete y Mariachi quienes fueron directo a la herrería para así terminar de hacer los obsequios que les darían a los chicos al día siguiente. Con el pasar de las horas los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la aldea y eso no era la excepción al invadir la habitación de Naruto, mientras golpeaban su rostro buscando despertarlo

-Uuugh, por favor solo unos minutos mas- Pidió Naruto girándose a la pared y tapándose con la cobija, pues parecía que no tenia intenciones de querer despertarse.

Mientras tanto, la abuela Impaz se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para Naruto, una comida humilde a base de huevos, papas y jamón, pero justo cuando estaba sirviendo el desayuno para ambos, la puerta fue llamada, lentamente la mujer se encamino hacia esta y al abrirla se encontró con Bisca y Tayuya.

-Oh, muy buenos días niñas -Saludó con una linda sonrisa la mujer.

-Muy buenos días Abuela Impaz -Saludó Tayuya de forma educada, mientras se agachaba un poco y le daba un abrazo, que la mujer correspondió con gusto, pues ella quería mucho a la mujer al ser una de las primeras personas que la aceptaba tal y como era, sin tenerle miedo por lo que representaba.

-Buenos días Abuela Impaz -Saludó Bisca agachándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la ancianita de corta estatura.

-Llegan justo a tiempo para desayunar -Respondió la mujer dejándolas entrar a la casa.

-Abuela Impaz, la verdad es que estamos buscando a Naruto, Luz nos dijo que el estaba aquí y que teníamos que ir a la oficina del Jidekage -Respondió Tayuya.

-Me parece bien, pero por favor tomen asiento, no es nada bueno irse de misión con el estomago vacío -Aclaró la mujer poniendo un poco nerviosas a las chicas, pues no habían probado alimento y sobre todo, no pudieron reprimir un gruñido involuntario de sus estómagos- Jojojo, esas barrigas me dicen que tienen hambre -Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos comer un poco antes de partir -Dijo Bisca avergonzada por haber sido traicionada ante su estomago.

-Pues pasen queridas, amabas están en su casa- Dijo Impaz con una linda sonrisa dándoles el pase a ambas chicas -pasen a la mesa, coman con confianza yo iré a levantar a Naruto-Mencionó la mujer con una linda sonrisa.

Lentamente Impaz camino en dirección a la habitación de Naruto, una vez dentro, solo pudo ver un enorme capullo de sabanas acostado en la cama donde Naruto se supone que estaba durmiendo.

-Hijo, es hora de levantarse- Decía Impaz entrando al cuarto del chico rubio que se removía bajo las cobijas -anda muchacho que hace tres años que debimos terminar con esta rutina de sacarte de la cama- dijo con burla la anciana con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tuve una noche pesada, ¿Puedo quedarme 15 minutos mas aquí?- Preguntó Naruto con un tono cansado, lo cual provoco risa en la mujer, su querido Naruto seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció.

-Anda que tienes misión, Tayuya-chan y Bisca-chan están abajo esperándote en el la mesa-Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación y parándose fuera de la puerta.

-El viejo puede esperar unos minutos- Se quejó Naruto haciéndose bolita en la cama y sin intenciones de levantarse.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro que ellas quieran esperar tanto tiempo- Dijo la mujer dejando a Naruto solo, para después encaminarse a la mesa y termine sentándose frente a las chicas, mientras se servía sus alimentos.

- Y ¿Naruto-kun? -Preguntó Bisca mirando a la mujer reírse un poco-

-Ese niño pidió 15 minutos -Dijo Impaz mientras se servía un poco de café-

-¿Para alistarse?- Preguntó Tayuya alzando una ceja -Ni a mí que soy chica me toma tanto tiempo -Mencionó con burla la pelirroja-

-La verdad quiere 15 minutos para dormir, ese muchachito no ha cambiado nada estos 3 años- Declaró la ancianita que ante tal respuesta, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos para que solo quedara una solución.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo ir a despertarlo- Mencionó Bisca con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras sonreía levemente-

¨Fantasía¨

Bisca se adentraba en la habitación mirando a Naruto descansar cómodamente en su cama, la peli verde camino lentamente hacia el rubio, para después moverlo un poco para despertarlo.

-Naruto-kun, arriba dormilón, el desayuno esta listo-Dijo Bisca con una cálida voz que hizo sonreír al rubio con sus ojos cerrados-

-Bisca-chan-Pronunció Naruto, para abrir sus ojos- Creo que estoy muerto, hay un hermoso ángel frente a mi -Dijo el rubio acariciando levemente la mejilla derecha de Bisca-

-Aww Naruto-kun, eres tan romántico -Dijo la vaquera conmovida por tan lindas palabras que el chico le había dicho-

En ese momento Naruto se levanto la mitad de su cuerpo quedando sentado en la cama, mientras se removía un poco en esta para después colocar sus manos en la cadera de la vaquera y así hacerla acostarse en su cama, mientras la pegaba a su pecho.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Bisca asombrada por las acciones del rubio, pero lo que la sorprendió fue verlo acercarse con intenciones de besarla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, Naruto estaba comportándose de una manea en la que tanto había soñado, le estaba mostrando todo el amor que ella esperaba de su parte, sin importarle nada, cerro sus ojos en espera de ese ansiado beso, para que justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros la puerta de la habitación fuera abierta y por ella entrara Tayuya, quien no se miraba para nada feliz.

¨Fin de la fantasía¨

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntó Bisca desorientada y notando que ya no estaba en la cama con Naruto- ¿Naruto-kun? -Llamó confundida la vaquera.

-Has de haber tenido una linda fantasía querida-Dijo la mujer sonriendo y mirando lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de la chica, en ese momento se escucho una fuerte patada que logro abrir la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

-¡Hora De Levantarse!- Gritó la chica de cabellos rojizos pálidos metiendo las manos en las cobijas y sacando a un sorprendido Naruto, que rápidamente fue sacado de las cobijas para despues comenzar a ser arrastrado por la camiseta.

-Espera...Tayuya-chan, aun estoy cansado-Exclamaba el rubio intentando aferrarse a la puerta, pero la fuerza de la pelirroja era tanta que Naruto no podía mantenerse aferrado a las paredes.

-Yo lo hubiera levantado de forma delicada- Suspiró Bisca recordando su fantasia, mientras Impaz solo sonreía al ver el amor joven florecer frente a sus ojos.

-Si, pero tu le hubieras apapachado para después quedarte acostada a su lado- Dijo con burla la mujer mayor, mientras Tayuya sin problema arrastraba a Naruto frente a ellas para después sentarlo en la mesa a que desayunara para poder irse.

-¿Que puede ser tan importante como para que me levanten tan temprano? -Preguntó Naruto con fastidio mientras se disponía a desayunar.

-Tenemos una misión, una más lejos de la aldea y el viejo con barba de chivo nos llamo para estar en su oficina hace media hora- Respondió Tayuya cruzándose de brazos estando frente a Naruto y haciendo que sus pechos resalten un poco más.

-Hmn, si me hubieran dejado dormir 15 minutos mas, no me hubieran tenido enojado -Respondió el rubio concentrándose en su comida, pero con un leve sonrojo pues tenia una buena posición y Tayuya le daba buena vista de su escote.

-Pues te aguantas que yo ando igual de molesta, mira que tuve que estar de cabeza y para acabarla, tuve que soplarme una hora entera de quejas de la condenada princesita de haya- Exclamó molesta la chica apuntando a la peli-verde haciendo que esta se enojara.

-¡ESO TE PASA POR QUERER DEJARME SOLA EN EL CAMPO!-Gritó molesta Bisca, intentando calmarse- Eso que te ocurrió solo fue justicia divina, así que deja de lloriquear que la pase igual de mal que tu- Sentenció Bisca retando a Tayuya.

-¡QUEJARSE COMO UNA PRINCESITA EN PELIGRO NO CUENTA, PUES YO ERA A LA QUE SE LE IBA LA SANGRE A LA CABEZA!- Grito molesta la peli-roja mirando retadoramente a la chica peli-verde.

-Ya niñas tranquilícense un poco, mejor esperen que Naruto se cambie de ropas para que puedan partir a ver a Lord Jidekage, no pueden hacerlo esperar tanto, es un hombre importante con asuntos importantes -Mencionó la abuela con intenciones de calmar un poco a las chicas -Naruto, hijo, termina de desayunar y vístete apropiadamente para la misión y si puedes intenta llevar alguna ropa que te abrigue correctamente, no sabemos si esa misión que tomaras con las chicas sea en un lugar frio- Aconsejó Impaz mirando a Naruto.

-Por lo que se, dijeron que íbamos a un lugar con el ambiente un poco húmedo- Dijo Bisca de forma pensativa mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a su barbilla.

-La humedad no es problema para mi –Respondió Tayuya cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a todos.

-Apresúrate hijo, no queras dejar esperando mas tiempo a las niñas aquí- Dijo la abuela mientras instaba a moverse rápido al chico rubio.

-Ya voy abuela Impaz, tranquila -Dijo el rubio con la rebanada de jamón colgando en su boca mientras la ancianita le movía dándole pequeños empujones para que se apurara.

-Sin duda la relación de Naruto con la abuela Impaz es muy linda, en verdad parecen abuela y nieto -Dijo Bisca con una sonrisa y mirando a su compañera-

-Hmn...- Bufó la chica de ojos marrones mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a la peli-verde, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Minutos más tarde, los tres jóvenes mas conocidos de toda Jidekgakure se encontraba caminando con rumbo a la torre de su líder.

-Por cierto chicas ¿Donde estaban ayer? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a sus compañeras que rápidamente se tensaron-

-No quiero hablar de eso- Respondió molesta Tayuya, pues podía recordar los dolores de cabeza que le provocaban la sangre acumulada y si sumaba las quejas de Bisca, sin duda eran una verdadera tortura que esperaba por que se terminaran.

-Bueno, fuimos a entrenar con Luz-sensei, el problema es que yo tampoco deseo hablar sobre ese asunto- Dijo con fastidio la peli-verde pues aun recordaba sobre la boquifloja que fue Tayuya al decir tantas groserías que conocía y otras que ni sabia que existían pero por seguridad de los lectores era no mejor mencionarlas.

-Oh entiendo, parece que tuvieron mala noche -Mencionó Naruto no queriendo molestar a sus compañeras-

Lentamente el grupo se comenzaba a acercar a la torre, solo fueron cuestión de minutos, unas cuantas citas que le pidió Bisca a Naruto, quien gentilmente las acepto, haciendo que Tayuya se 1molestara y le pidiera una cita indirecta al oji azul, dando como escusa que tenia que ir a su casa o ella lo iba a arrastrar a su hogar. En cuestión de segundos llegó frente la puerta de la oficina, la cual fue golpeada levemente por Bisca hasta que recibieron un ¨adelante¨. Una vez dentro pudieron ver al viejo líder de la aldea sentado en su acolchonado asiento, mientras Luz estaba cruzada de brazos en espera de los chicos.

-Demoraron chicos... ¿Hubo complicaciones en el camino?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el viejo mientras Naruto sonreía apenado y las chicas se volteaban dándose la espalda la una a la otra.

-Nada que no pueda controlar- Respondió Tayuya con una sonrisa confiada dirigida al Jidekage, lo cual lo hizo soltar una carcajada, siempre le agrado esa confianza que la chica se cargaba.

- Me alegra que digas eso Tayuya, pues se irán de misión a la tierra de las olas- Dijo el viejo llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿La tierra de las olas?-Preguntó Naruto, pues recordaba haber pasado por ese lugar junto a Tayuya cuando emprendieron su viaje.

-¿Estas sordo o qué?-Cuestionó Tayuya soltándole un coscorrón -¿No sabes lo idiota que te vez repitiendo lo que se nos indica?- Preguntó enojada la pelirroja mientras el Jidekage, no podía evitar reírse con estos dos en su presencia, pues desde que los conoció la aldea se había vuelto mas divertida.

- Bueno chicos, según los reportes del Daimyo de esas tierras, un grupo de Shinobis renegados de Kusagakure han provocado algún que otro desastres que les perdono, la gota que derramo el vaso fue que recientemente intentaron secuestrar a su hija y a su nieto, de no haber sido por una misteriosa Kunoichi no lo hubieran logrado- Explicó el Jidekage, cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto al mencionar una Kunoichi.

-Espera, ¿Tsunami-san e Inari están bien?- Preguntó Naruto preocupado por esas personas que consideraba parte de su familia.

-¿Conoces al nieto y la hija del Daimyo?- Preguntó Bisca incrédula, en que su Naruto-kun conociera a personas importantes.

-Lograron escapar cuando una Kunoichi usuaria del elemento Hielo se enfrento a los Shinobis renegados- explicó serio el hombre.

- Hyoton -Dijo el rubio completamente sorprendido- pero si la única persona con Hyoton viva era... -Dijo Naruto recordando a cierto usuario- ¡YO SABIA QUE ERAS MUJER! ¡NINGUN HOMBRE NORMAL MUEVE LAS CADERAS DE ESA MANERA! -Gritó Naruto dejando a todos con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

-Creo que al tarado ya le esta afectando el calor- Dijo Tayuya señalando a Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?- Pregunto curioso el Jidekage ante el enojo del chico rubio.

-¡VIEJO TE PIDO QUE ME DIJES IR SOLO A ESTA MISION!- Dijo el rubio con una voz que demostraba muchos sentimientos encontrados- si lo que estoy pensando es verdad, será mejor que vaya solo, esta misión es demasiado importante y tengo que ir rápido-Dijo Naruto de forma seria dejando a sus compañeras extrañadas.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es necesario que vayas con tu equipo -Sentenció el Jidekage de forma seria-

-Pero...- Intentó replicar pero la mirada seria del jidekage lo dejo callado- Bien, será a tu manera, pero seré yo quien trate con la familia del Daimyo y con la Kumoichi- Dijo el rubio de forma seria.

-Esa será Luz- volvió a decir el Jidekage haciendo que Naruto se cubriera por una aura depresiva -Pero como te veo muy preocupado, serás tu quien trate con la Kunoichi, si es posible descubre sus motivos ¿Soy claro?- menciono el viejo ya mas tranquilo.

-Lo hare- Respondió Naruto haciendo que a sus compañeras les entrara un ataque de celos, pues al parecer Naruto conocía a la Kunoichi-

-Oye idiota, ¿Por que tan preocupado por esa chica? ¿Acaso es tu novia? –Preguntó Tayuya intentando molestar a Naruto, para así esconder sus celos ante la situación. Lo dicho por Tayuya fue un gran golpe para Bisca que se puso blanca de la impresión.

-"Nada, no permitiré que mi lindo Vaquerito se junto con una cualquiera, con la Cabeza de Cereza se la paso, pero no dejare que una ofrecida me quite lo que me pertenece"- pensó con furia acumulada soltando un gran instinto asesino y lleno de celos notables.

-Es solo una amiga, así que no perdamos tiempo -ordenó Naruto dispuesto a irse en ese momento.

-Creo que estas tomando mi lugar Naruto- Menciono Luz de brazos cruzados- La líder soy yo y actuaran bajo mis órdenes - Explicó con intenciones de asustarlo, pero lamentablemente esta vez no hubo efecto-

-En eso ella tiene razón Naruto, recuerda que eres un Shinobi, si implicas tus emociones personales en una misión terminaras perjudicando a tus camaradas, o te tranquilizas o me veré obligado a sacarte de la misión y le pediré a algún otro Gennin que los acompañe, me hago entender?- Preguntó de forma seria el viejo Kage.

-Se ve que no me conoces viejo, todas mis misiones siempre las eh terminado gracias a mis corazonadas-Dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina y dejando a todos con un silencio incomodo, para que después el viejo Jidekage sonriera levemente.

-Es un chico muy especial, sin duda no me equivoque en ponerlo en este equipo- Dijo con buen humor el líder de la aldea mientras veía como Tayuya y Bisca seguían a Naruto.

-En eso tiene razón Jidekage-sama, bueno, será mejor que no los deje esperando tanto tiempo, o querrán irse sin mí a la tierra de las olas-Dijo Luz dispuesta a dejar la oficina pero la voz del Jidekage la detuvo.

-Por cierto, recuerda pasar al almacén para recoger los obsequios de Naruto y Tayuya, y por favor manda a Naruto al cementerio, el quiere darle uno de sus regalos personalmente pues necesita explicarle algo sobre este- Le dijo el Jidekage a la mujer antes de que se le olvidara.

-Como ordene Jidekage-sama- Respondió Luz retirándose de la oficina del líder, para después encontrarse con las chicas y Naruto- Bueno antes de partir a la mision, Naruto, Jidekage me pidió que fueras al cementerio, parece que quieren hablar contigo, cuando termines estaremos esperándote en los almacenes de la aldea, pues tenemos que recoger unos objetos valiosos para la misión- Explicó Luz mirando al chico-

-Nunca me gusto ese sujeto, es demasiado serio y tranquilo para mi gusto- Dijo Tayuya recordando al sepulturero que en sus grandes años fue postulado para Kage pero desistió la propuesta dejándoselo al su colega actual líder de la aldea.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, el señor es agradable-Dijo Bisca recordando al hombre que le dio algunos concejos en el pasado cuando recién comenzaba con sus entrenamientos con su rifle.

-Me pregunto para que quiere verme-Menciono el rubio cruzándose de brazos e intentando recordar algo que hiciera junto al sepulturero, oh algo que lo hiciera enojar.

-Solo ve, las chicas iremos a preparar lo necesario para el viaje, y no lo olvides estaremos en el almacén esperándote para poder partir- Explicó Luz empezando a alejarse con Tayuya y Bisca -mándale mis saludos- dijo la peli-negra alzando la mano mientras Naruto asentía a sus palabras.

-Eso hare -Respondió Naruto dándose la vuelta y tomando camino en dirección al cementerio-

[Cementerio de Jidegakure]

El rubio caminaba de forma tranquila por el jardín de lapidas, sin duda el paisaje parecía algo deprimente para que alguien decidiera tomar el trabajo de cuidador, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo. Podía ver tumbas de varias formas, rectangulares, con pequeñas capillas, en forma de cruces y otras formas, al cabo de 10 minutos llego a donde el hombre residía. En estos momentos se encontraba fuera de su pequeña cabaña, mientras usaba un haga para cortar maderos. El viejo hombre tenía lacio cabello plateado y en su rostro había una barba de candado canosa. De ojos negros y piel bronceada debido a la exposición al sol. Su ropa consta de un chaleco gris oscuro, una camiseta de manga larga con un gris mas claro y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros junto a unas botas cafés.

-Eh Viejo ¿Cómo estas?- Saludó Naruto interrumpiendo la actividad del hombre del hombre- me dijeron que querías verme -menciono el chico mirando al hombre limpiándose el sudor de la frente, paradespués dirigir su mirada a Naruto.

-Hola Muchacho, ya tiempo que no te veía por acá- decía el viejo ya mostrando entrar a sus años de vejes -y si, me entere que te vas de misión, ¿A donde iras?- pregunto el sepulturero con interés.

-La tierra de las olas- respondió el chico- oye viejo, tengo algo de prisa por comenzar la misión ¿Para que querías verme? -Pregunto Naruto curioso, pues siempre que el viejo le hablaba tenia algo que decirle. En ese momento el viejo encajo el hacha en la base del tronco de un tajo para después proceder a entrar a su cabaña, no demoro mucho para después salir con una caja en sus manos -Ella es algo difícil de dominar, me tomo mis años forjarla y darle la vida atreves de mi KekkeGekai, se amable con ella y ella te tratara con el respeto, que ella te considere...- abrió la caja frente a Naruto mostrando una escopeta doble de caño recortada -su nombre es Coyote- finalizo el viejo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

-Vaya, es... Es hermosa-Dijo el rubio pasando su mano sobre los cañones -¿Puedo?-Preguntó Naruto esperando una afirmación departe del hombre para poder tomar el arma con sus manos.

-Adelante, ella esta esperando tu iniciativa- dijo el hombre, cuando Naruto la tomo, sintió cierto poder maligno emanar de ella -"**PERFECTO**..."- Se hoyó un leve susurro en la mente de Naruto.

-¿Que fue eso?-Se preguntó el rubio apartando la mano, pues tuvo una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, esa voz en su cabeza… ¿Que significaba?

-¿La escuchaste?- pregunto el sepulturero de forma seria tomando el arma con su mano.

-¿Tu ya sabias que esto pasaría? -Pregunto Naruto mirando al hombre-

-Claro, yo la cree, si la escuchaste, quiere decir que te acepto como su nuevo portador- Explicó el hombre alzando el arma -Si llegas a formar una conexión con ella, serás capaz de hacer esto...- Dijo el hombre y en eso el arma se fue cubriendo de fuego y deformándose por completo hasta estar tener otra forma, su cubierta ahora era plateada, echa de metal por completo con marcados de brazos de esqueleto sujetando el arma -ahora su nombre es la GhostRider- Llamó el hombre mostrando la fase final del arma.

-Asombroso-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver tal elegancia y magnificencia en la misma arma -Muchas gracias viejo Slade-Agradeció con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

-No hay de que muchacho- Dijo Slade entregándole el arma de Naruto des transformándola en el proceso -Se que la cuidaras muy bien- Dijo este acomodándose su sombrero.

-Eso hare viejo, sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra, por cierto, Luz te manda sus saludos-Dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír mientras este hombre asentía -Bueno, es hora de irme, no quiero que las chicas o Luz se molesten conmigo- Explico Naruto - Y de nuevo gracias por el obsequió -Agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa al ver su nueva arma-

-No solo es uno, deje el otro listo en manos de Mariachi, debe estar en el almacén, a ella tenia que prepararla y verificar que estuviera a tu talla- dijo el hombre tomando el hacha nuevamente y colocándolo sobre su hombro- Bueno, cuando termines tu misión ven a verme, seguro que un buen concurso entre tu y yo seria divertido -Comentó el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto, el cual se retiro y tomo camino rumbo a la almacén de la forja.

Las chicas tenían unos 5 minutos fuera del almacén y Mariachi aun no llegaba, Luz tenia los ánimos de Tayuya y decía groserías que las chicas no sabían que existían y que Tayuya aprendió con su significado y uso. Unos minutos después llego el Mariachi que al recibir mil y un maldiciones de Luz, abrió los almacenes para proceder a acomodar varias armas en una mesa. Segundos después tomo una caja de un estante y esta la puso sobre la mesa para abrirla y revelar su contenido.

- Bueno princesa, este es un regalo del viejo Slade- dijo con una sonrisa el sujeto.

-Oigan ¿Por que le regalan un arma nueva a la cabeza de cereza?- Se quejó con celos muy evidentes Bisca.

-Quizás por que soy mejor que tu, mas bonita e inteligente- Respondió con aires de superioridad la pelirroja mientras su compañera apretaba los puños con furia.

-Porque justo hoy, se cumple los tres años en que Naruto y Tayuya llegaron a la aldea-Respondió Luz con una sonrisa mientras la chica de cabellos rojizos recordaba ese día.

- Es verdad, cuando vea a Naruto-kun le hablare del regálote que le daré esta noche -Dijo divertida la chica de cabellos verdes, mientras Tayuya tenía intenciones de matar a su compañera-

-Que bueno que tu papi no te escucho- Dijo con burla el Mariachi mientras Luz asentía. En ese momento Tayuya regreso su mirada a la caja para abrirla y encontrar su nueva arma.

-Este látigo es muy especial, Slade lo creó en base al sello que te quito la Chamana tiempo atrás, pero no le temas, te ayudara mucho para hacer sufrir a esa serpiente alvina- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Interesante, como que me están dando ganas de crear unas botas y cinturón con piel de serpiente alvina-Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras Luz sonreía ante los ánimos de su alumna.

En ese momento Naruto abrió la puerta del almacén y miro a Tayuya con un látigo en manos, para después ver a los presentes.

-Bueno, supongo que ya están listas ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a las integrantes de su equipo.

-Aun no Muchacho- Dijo Mariachi tomando una caja que estaba en la parte superior de un estante para después ponerla sobre la mesa - Pero antes…Tayuya, por lo que me dijo Slade, ese látigo aun tiene una segunda forma, pero esta solo se desbloqueara cuando tu vinculo con ella sea tan grande que ella misma te susurre su nombre -Explicó el hombre amante de la música.

-Veré que puedo hacer –respondió Tayuya alejándose de la mesa mientras admiraba su nueva arma.

-Bueno, ahora solo faltas tu Naruto -Dijo el guitarrista con una sonrisa destapando la caja que había colocado en la mesa.

-En ella estaba una revolver de doble cañón con el metal pulido reluciendo de sobremanera con una rosa estampada a un lado del cañón -te presento la Blue Rose- Dijo con una sonrisa el Mariachi.

-Wow, es un revolver-Dijo Naruto sacándolo de la caja -Se ve demasiado poderosa, estoy seguro que esta belleza podría hacer un bonito orificio a cualquier enemigo que me provoque-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Según lo que me dijo Slade, esta belleza es del mismo tipo que la Coyote, pero que tienes que despertar su verdadero potencial por tu propia mano- Explicó el Mariachi mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a tomar munición para las armas y alguna que otra herramienta esencial para la misióndejándolo todo sobre la mesa, en eso saca dos MGI AK-47 de color negro con cartuchos modificados para mayor capacidad de almacenamiento ambas de color negro -Listo Luz, limpias, refinadas y equilibradas para su uso- Dijo este mientras la mujer del parche tomaba a ambas armas con ambas manos.

-Vaya, esta vez las dejaste tan limpias que puedo verme en el metal- Comentó con una sonrisa la mujer del parche al ver sus armas listas para la misión -Bueno mocosos, desde este momento les digo, no pienso batallar con estúpidas peleas de niñas malcriadas y mucho menos con berrinches de mocosos llorones, a la primera que me hagan enojar, nos regresamos y tomo la pondremos en su expediente como misión fallida, para que otros la tomen y la cumplan como es debido- Sentenció la mujer mirando a los chicos ponerse pálidos.

-No seas ruda con ellos Luz, esta es su primera misión lejos de casa- dijo el Mariachi mientras se sentaba en una silla para subir los pies a la mesa y tomar su guitarra.

-Si ahora que recuerdo, toma- Dijo arrojándole algo al hombre -Cuida la taberna y pobre de ti que me falten vasos, por que si faltan todo eso ira a tu pequeña libreta de deudas- Sentenció la mujer del parche poniendo pálido al músico -chicos vámonos- Pidió con una amablesonría-

-Maldito Zorro que me las paga- Refunfuñó el sujeto de la guitarra mientras se guardaba las llaves. A los 5 minutos Naruto y su equipo se encontraba saliendo de la aldea.

-Sera una larga caminata como para llegar a Hi no kuni de nuevo- Dijo con fastidio Tayuya.

-Eso no importa, al menos tengo a Naruto-kun para hacerme compañía -Dijo Bisca que rápidamente se aferro uno de los brazos de Naruto, quien se puso tan rojo como una manzana, mientras Tayuya miraba esto con gran molestia, pero aun así se aferró a uno de sus brazos mientras desviaba la mirada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Chicas ¿Podrían dejarme caminar con mas libertad?-Pidió Naruto un poco avergonzado por las acciones de sus amigas.

-Claro que si, solo pídele a la cabeza de cereza que te suelte y asícaminaremos con comodidad -explico Bisca con una sonrisa mientras a Tayuya se le saltaba una vena en la sien y su mirada se afilaba.

-Y¿Por que tengo que hacerlo Cabeza de Lechuga? -Cuestionó molesta la pelirroja- Tu suelta al tarado y así nos dejas un momento a solas- exclamó molesta la chica.

-De ninguna manera, ¡SUÉLTALO TU!- Ordenó Bisca jalando a Naruto en su dirección-

- ¡QUE LO SUELTES! –Exclamó Tayuya jalando a Naruto en su dirección mientras el rubio tenia una cara de fastidio que se podía expresar como… Kami… ¿Que hice para estar en esta situación?

- ¿Que carajos les dije de las peleas?-Preguntó la mujer en tono amenazante mientras los chicos se ponían blancos del miedo- No tenemos ni 3 minutos fuera y ya están peleando, ¿Quieren que la misión se termine? -Cuestiono molesta Luz mientras los chicos negaban de forma sincronizada y rápida- ¡ENTONCES MUEVAN EL CULO Y CAMINEN! -Gritó haciendo que sus alumnos corrieran y dejaran una cortina de polvo- Adoro a estos niños -Mencionó la mujer para emprender su camino-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
